Corin!
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Corin is a normal girl… except she’s a witch. When she is sent back in time can she get back home?… but does she really want to go back home? Much/OC FRIENDSHIP! NOT a romance.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I came up with whilst I was watching Robin Hood.**

**Corin is a normal girl… except she's a witch. When she is sent back in time can she get back home?… but does she really want to go back home?**

**Corin!**

(Chap 1: '1192?')

Corin walked down into the cellar. The cellar was a huge room under the house she lived in, full of books. She owned so many books she had nowhere else to put them. She sighed. She whished that the books where real. She would ether be one of the gang of friends with the main character or she would be the centre of it all… but like that would really happen. She took out her favourite book. Robin Hood.

She had been doing about Hood in history at school. She was a pretty girl about the age of 14. Her hair was black and just passed her shoulders, her eyes where two colours, one emerald-green, the other golden-brown. She sat with the book and an old orange beanbag. Shadow, her half-grown teenaged husky, lay at her feet on the floor. She started to read until the words seemed to expand and float off the page. They started to spin faster and faster in a twister. She was sucked in and felt herself falling. Pieces of debris and splintered wood where slammed against her, causing allsorts of damage.

She felt herself slam into the ground… or what she thought… hoped was the ground. She heard the sound of many hooves and a familiar, evil voice saying something, but she couldn't hear it. Her cautiousness slipped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Corin slowly came back to her scenes. She was lying on a log and could feel warmth, and something lying on her stomach, the calm crackling of a fire slowly started to seep through. Then other sounds. Like someone was sharpening a sword. And a voice.

"I think she's coming too." she heard the person in a mumbled voice.

She slowly sat up as her vision cleared. Shadow, who had been sitting on her stomach, moved so she could sit up. Her head spun slightly and she winced when she felt little, sharp pains around her body.

"Careful. Your lucky we found you when we did. Are you ok?" Her vision cleared properly, and sitting there, right in front of her, was none other than Robin Hood himself. All Corin could do was nod.

"Do you remember anything? How you got here?"

"No. All I remember was… I was at home and I fell into the woods. Then there was this man… chasing me… the Sherriff! He found me in the woods and I fell over or something."

"Can you remember your name?"

"Corin… Corin Jones."

"well Corin Jones, what's a girl of 14 going in the woods, dressed like that?"

"I'm not from around here… where eve here is. I'm not sure how I got here."

"Well, for a girl who obviously isn't from here you certainly sound like your from around England. You sound like your from the North. You have a very loyal friend there. Your dog tried to attack one of my men until it learned we wouldn't hurt you."

"That's Shadow. He's always been protective me. That right Shadow?" she said, patting her lap. Shadow curled up near her and put his head on her lap. She looked up at the star-littered night sky.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No. Nowhere."

"No friends in Nottingham?"

"I don't have any friends." Corin looked at her dog. "Besides you Shadow."

"Come on." Allan spoke up in disbelief. "You have to have _some_ friends."

"Unless you count books and a dog, no." Corin sighed.

"I know the feeling." Much spoke, spit roasting a rabbit.

"You must have someone." Tuck said as he came up to Corin. Corin looked like she was going to explode. She was upset enough with being lost without having all these other subjects on her mind.

"Look, let's just leave her alone. Let her rest." John stepped forward.

"Let me guess. Your all the rest of Robin Hood's gang. And there's no guessing who you are Robin." Corin tried to smile.

"You just get to sleep. We'll sort out where you will go tomorrow."

**Soz if this was a little lame. Hope you like the next chapter though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
